


A King's Ransom

by Tishina



Series: Dangerous Kisses [7]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26359012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tishina/pseuds/Tishina
Summary: Risha runs into an old acquaintance on Yavin IV and brings him to ‘Noka for a reunion.This was the result of a prompt from @MelissaGT: “You’ll never guess who I found at the cantina!”Minor spoilers if you haven’t played a smuggler at least as far as the beginning of Act 3
Relationships: Lana Beniko/Female Smuggler
Series: Dangerous Kisses [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1028378
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	A King's Ransom

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this over a year ago, but forgot to finish editing it to publish here until this week.
> 
> I’m posting this as a stand-alone since it occurs before the short stories collected in A Taste for Danger, while they’re tracking Revan down on Yavin. It’s a callback to the transition between Acts 2 and 3 for a smuggler when she “talks” her way past the deck officer onto an Imperial treasure ship, The King’s Ransom, to rob it. (Which might be useful to remember when you reach the ending…) 
> 
> Which method she chose to get on board should quickly be obvious.

* * *

_No one’s hair ever dries all the way in this blasted humidity_ , Odinoka thought grouchily, propping her feet up on an empty crate as she rubbed at her hair with a coarse towel. _And if I never see another Void-damned swamp again, it’ll be too soon. At least they got the camp rigged for hot showers now, and maybe I can tempt Lana into taking a break soon?_

The Mirialan was just starting to follow that idea from thought to planning when she heard Risha call cheerfully from outside their tent. “Captain! You’ll never guess who I found at the cantina!”

She and Risha had been sisters of a sort for almost five years, and she knew Risha’s every quirk by now. _Especially_ that familiar note of glee. _Oh-oh, this is gonna be good! She's about to brighten my day._ ‘Noka straightened in her makeshift chair and checked that her blasters were within easy reach. Discreetly out of sight, of course.

The red-haired woman pulled the flap aside, stepping from the dusky evening into the well-lit tent interior, followed by a slender human man in an Imperial uniform. _Well! Didn’t know her taste ran to Imperials, though why she’d think I knew who_ …

‘Noka had opened her mouth, then paused, realizing the man _was_ familiar. “Hey, Lieutenant! Long time, no see!” _Well this is a bigger surprise than I thought. And...an opportunity?_

For a moment, the man stiffened at such a familiar tone from a common spacer. Then recognition crossed his face, his dark skin going ashen with horror. “You!”

Risha watched cheerfully, arms crossed. “Actually, I think he’s a major now.”

“Well, then, Major…” ‘Noka craned her head to read his nameplate, “Major Palinx, glad to know you survived! Nice promotion.” _Hmm, I think he’s about five seconds from pissing himself. Up two or three ranks in less than four years; he obviously managed to hide his role in what happened. Maybe even got himself a medal instead…?_

“Don’t think we ever introduced ourselves. You know, things _were_ a little rushed, what with the Voidwolf opening fire on one of his own ships to remove three rival moffs. Oh, sorry, he supposedly destroyed the Empire’s biggest treasure ship just to kill _me_ , didn’t he?”

Color drained from his face, and the major looked ready to faint on the spot, apparently his career, and possibly his life, flashing in front of his eyes. _Hmm, nothing like having the stupidest mistake of your life rear its head again, huh, major? What are the Imperial penalties for accepting a bribe that got three moffs killed? Especially since all it actually got you was a knot on the head while we waltzed right past you? Dereliction of duty? Aiding and abetting the enemy? Fraternizing with the enemy. Such a nice euphemism for accepting a sexual favor... Isn’t that also treason?_

Her eyes flicked to Risha who was struggling to restrain her laughter.

“I…I…please, if anyone…” _I’m kinda surprised he didn’t recognize Risha. With that red hair and her beauty… Then again, I suspect my face is seared into his memory, non-human or not._

“Relax, Major, we’re all friends here now! At least until Revan and his people have been defeated. I mean, Darth Marr’s not _so_ bad, I think he almost laughed at my jokes today. Though it’s kinda hard to tell, you know, with that mask and all. Do all your dark counselors have such a taste for brooding drama?”

“D...Dar…Darth M…Marr? Wait…,” he stuttered out the name. “No. You’re…you’re not the Republic privateer who’s…oh no! That’s not possible.”

“Sure is.” Risha piped in cheerfully. “The semi-respectable queen of the Republic underworld herself. Hey, at least you got scammed by the best, right?”

_Probably thinks we’re about to blackmail him. Eh, tempting, but even if he had the credits to make it worth it, blackmail leaves a nasty taste in my mouth. However…_

“Risha, I think the heat and humidity on this blasted planet is getting to the poor major. Do we have any bottles of cold caff around?”

“Sure do.” The other woman pulled one out of the cooler chest, popped the lid and offered it to the man. He finally shook himself out of his shock and terror enough to take it in a limp hand. Both women regarded him with innocent concern. “Drink that and you’ll feel _much_ better.”

“Now, Major Palinx, you have _nothing_ to worry about. Promise.” He began to gulp the bottle down in nervous haste. _Huh. He probably_ is _dehydrated. I thought Imperials would know better, what with Dromund Kaas being hot and humid too._

“After all, the Voidwolf’s dead, so no one’s ever going to hear a different version of whatever account you’ve told about those moffs getting killed. You have my _word_.” ‘Noka’s grin got wider, but the man didn’t look reassured. “Of course, I _do_ think you might owe me a favor, don’t you?”

Risha caught the bottle before it hit the ground, _tsk-_ ing at him cheerfully. “Really Major, I think you should see one of your medics. You aren’t doing this alliance any good if you pass out from the heat, you know.”

This finally broke his silence. “Captain, _please_ , if anyone ever finds out…you don’t know the Sith. It won’t just be me. My family…”

“As I said, a favor. And I’ll even promise it won’t be anything that’ll harm the Empire.”

He was considering this when another voice called from outside the tent. “Captain? I heard you were back.” _Yeah, he recognized_ that _voice. Oh, well timed, Lana, however accidental! Decide quickly, Palinx. Nothing like being in a compromising situation when Marr’s chief aide in this alliance shows up, is there?_ As she thought that, he nodded frantically in panicked agreement.

‘Noka pushed herself out of her chair, briskly pumping the poor man’s hand to seal the bargain. Then she called out cheerfully. “Hey, Lana, come on in!”

Risha pulled open the tent flap for Lana, then looped an arm through the major’s. “Come on, let’s get a drink.” She waved cheerfully at Lana whose brows drew together in confusion. “I’ll be a few hours, there are so many Imperials with too many credits and too much optimism at cards. You two don’t do anything I wouldn’t!”

Lana watched the tent flap fall behind the two, then stared at ‘Noka suspiciously. “And what was that all about?” _Nothing I’ll ever tell you about. I’m almost certain you’d feel obliged to report the poor man, and that would be a violation of the bargain I just made. Besides, if you’re_ here _, you’ve got a free hour or two. And that's_ much _more interesting to me at the moment..._

“Oh, nothing.” She tossed the towel aside, then planted a soft kiss on the top of Lana’s head. “Just Risha making friends.”

“The man looked _terrified_.”

“You’re a Sith, don’t you get that reaction a lot?” ‘Noka suddenly scooped the other woman up, surprising a laugh out of her. Lana’s arms reflexively went around her neck as she carried her to the bed she’d built out of empty crates, secured together and padded with bed rolls. _I’m not about to spend what little free time you allow yourself discussing random Imperial officers._ “Forget him. Wouldn’t you rather hear what I have in mind?”

Lana glared up at her in mock affront, her lips twitching. “You’re incorrigible, you know that?”

“So keep “incorriging” me.” She dropped Lana onto the improvised bed and leapt on after her, dodging the playful swat that accompanied the Sith’s groan and waggling an eyebrow at her playfully.

“Keep making bad puns and I’ll suddenly remember a meeting we both have to be at.”

“I’ll just have to keep you too distracted to think, then.” 'Noka followed words with action, capturing Lana's mouth in a soft kiss that stopped all further conversation for quite some time.

(artist: Chaosandwonder)

* * *

* * *

(a few months later on Dromund Kaas)

Lana stared at the vase of flowers captured in stasis sitting in the middle of her desk next to a flat black-and-silver box. “And you say an officer brought these for me?”

“Yes, Minister Beniko, a major. He said he was just doing someone a favor, dropped it on the reception desk, and left before anyone could ask his name. They’ve checked them for explosives and listening devices and poison and…” Lana waved her aide silent.

“Yes, yes, I’ll assume you’ve been as diligent as usual, thank you.” The woman bowed her way out of the office, but Lana continued to stare at the vase of flowers for several minutes before finally approaching the desk. _It can’t be. But who else would...?_

She traced one petal of one delicate Rishi flower with a shaky fingertip, then opened the box. On top was a plain card, printed in a very common font rather than an identifiable hand, thankfully.

_Heard about the promotion, wanted to help you celebrate and maybe think of me once or twice when you wear it. Remember, you promised to take care of yourself and I’m holding you to that._

_Oh, and don’t worry, someone’s just doing me a small favor. N._

Lana carefully set the card aside, feeling a pang of loss when the Mirialan woman’s cheeky grin flashed through her memory. _Probably someone she scammed at cards on Yavin, paying off a debt. Not worth following up._ Then she gasped at the contents of the box.

Carefully, she lifted the sensually soft fabric by the shoulders to find that the gift was a dark green lounging robe of the finest vine-silk, richly embroidered at the cuffs, collar, and hem with tiny flowers of gold and silver thread. It was breathtakingly exquisite handwork of a sort rarely seen even in Kaas City, or at least not at shops she could afford. In fact, the delicately embroidered bands were so heavy… _Surely they aren’t stitched with real gold and silver thread? If so, this robe is worth a king’s ransom…_

**Author's Note:**

> And, there’s the final punch line. I thought it was fitting that the money from the King’s Ransom heist got used for this gift...poetic justice, considering what the heist was *really* about.
> 
> The art of 'Noka carrying Lana to the bed is courtesy of chaosandwonder, thank you so much!


End file.
